


Pomegranates

by UnlikelyAuthor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eloping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyAuthor/pseuds/UnlikelyAuthor
Summary: Sansa meets Willas in King's Landing and sets her sights on wedding the heir to the Reach.AU based on the myth of Hades and Persephone.





	1. Sansa as Hades: Ch. 1

King's Landing was not what Sansa had expected.  The Starks were more reclusive than most of the great houses.  The North was viewed as a strange barren and far off place compared to the rest of the southern lands that made up the seven kingdoms.

As a young girl Sansa had read of the south and the capital and had always dreamed of seeing its splendor.  Instead what she found was a large city that smelled foul due to the heat of summer.  The heat was something else that she did not appreciate.  There were no summer snows this far south and while the greenery was lovely to look at, it was not the majestic open expanses of her home.

The conclave that had been called by the king included all the prominent families of Westeros.  Most treated her family as oddities, even the Dornish from the opposite end of the kingdom seemed to fit in more than the Starks did.  After only a few days she had enough of the capital to last a lifetime.  All she longed for was to return to the North.  Her plan of securing a good match seemed to be drifting away as all the men she had encountered did not appeal to her in the slightest.

In an effort to escape the Southerners she retreated to the godswood.  Few came to this strange part of the keep and she was sure to be alone.  Brining with her a book of poetry she was in the middle of reading when she heard someone approach.

“My apologies my lady.  I did not know anyone was here.  I did not mean to disturb you.”

Sansa looked up through her eyelashes.  She hoped this man would leave, whoever he was.

“No need my lord.  The gardens are open to all.”

“The weirwoods are truly beautiful.”  The young man who needed crutches to move about approached the heart tree that Sansa sat under.  “They are so rare now.  The faces are so strange.”  He said as he examined the carved face of the heart tree.

Sansa put aside her book now that the man was not going to leave.  Taking a moment she took his form in.  He was slightly younger than her she reasoned.  A messy mop of brown hair and brown eyes stood out against the deep green he was wearing.  From the sigils on the small cape he wore he must have been a member of house Tryell. 

“Not all of the weirwoods have faces on them.”

He turned fully to her, a puzzled expression on his face.  “They don’t?  Granted I have not seen many, but all the ones I have seen are carved with faces like these.”

When she stood up she was the same height as he was, which was not uncommon since Sansa was taller than most women.  “They are much more common in the North, and not all of them are carved.  Only the heart trees are.”

“Truly.”  The stranger looked between her and the tree.

Sansa smiled and the man seemed taken in by her.  “One cannot tell a lie in front of the heart tree my lord.  The old gods will know.”

“Interesting.  You seem well versed in the weirtrees my lady.”  The man said as he adjusted his crutches.

Sansa wondered if he had always had to use them or if was a recent event, there was a story there she was sure.

“I should hope so my lord they cover the lands of my family.”

“Oh, where would… I apologize my lady.  I have not introduced myself.  I am Willas Tyrell.”  At this the man bowed the best he could at the waist.

Sansa replied with a curtsy.  “Lady Sansa Stark.”

“Lord Eddard Starks’ eldest daughter?”

She nodded in reply.

“I am Lord Mace Tyrell eldest son.  I take it that you are in King’s Landing for the conclave?”

“We are.”  Her curiosity piqued by the fact that the Tyrell heir had sought to come to such a place.

For a moment the young man seemed to consider staying and speaking with her but he turned to leave.  “Sorry for interrupting you my lady.  I shall bid you good day.  And thank you for your insight into the weirtrees.”  He smiled as he worked his way away from the godswood on his crutches.

As he left her the plans began to form in Sansa’s mind.  He was nothing like any of the other eligible lords she had come across, perhaps it would be a good idea to delve deeper into the possibility of a match with house Tyrell.

* * *

That evening Sansa took her meal with the rest of her family that had made the journey south.  Her father had wished to bring his heir to teach him more about politicking.  Arya had insisted on accompanying them as she wished for adventure and to see more of the world.  Sansa had likewise desired to see the capital along with her wish to marry well.  The young Tyrell heir may well just satisfy that desire yet.  If she could get to him first.

“Have you seen much of the Tyrells?”  The question was not as subtle as she wanted, but she needed to know more about the house she had possible sights on.  Her father and brother were the best source of information available to her at the moment.

“Lord Mace is a bit of a fool, but seems to have his heart in the right place.”  Her father said.

“Which one is that?”  Arya said through a mouthful of food.  Sansa shook her head at her younger sister who merely glared back at her.

“The fat one.”  Robb said from his place.

Arya snorted.  “They’re the flowers right.”   Robb nodded.  At least he had the decency to not open his mouth when he was eating.

Sansa sipped from her cup.  “Do you know a lord Willas Tyrell?”

“That’s Lord Tyrell’s eldest son.”  Robb said.  “I saw him down by the stables the other day.  He’s an excellent horse breeder.  I would consider purchasing some from him if his mounts would bear the North well.  I think they are more suited for the south though.”

Sansa  mulled over what little she learned as her father and brother started discussing the attributes necessary for good Northern mounts.

As she was preparing for bed Sansa thought about Willas.  The young man would one day come to inherit his father’s title as Lord Tyrell and would be the southern Lord Paramount.  The Reach was also bountiful and wealthy along with boasting the largest population in all the seven kingdoms.  She could do no better than the prince himself, and from her interactions with him along with what she had heard she did not want to marry the prince.

His future titles would make him a very good match politically.  She could be the wife to one of the most powerful men in Westeros, a very good position indeed.  Only the queen would be above her.

Outside of the obvious political benefits the younger man was quite handsome.  His leg was not the most desirable, but that did not detract from the rest of him.  He had lovely brown hair and eyes that spoke of a desire to learn more about the world around him.  He seemed quite interested to know more about the simple trees they were at.  Sansa could detect no falseness when he had asked his questions, not courtly pleasantries to simply get closer to her so as to seduce her.

She was no stranger to the dances men employed in an attempt to wed or sometimes bed her.  She had found them amusing at first.  Each man seemed to have his own take on the dance, but they were all the same.  No, she had no desire to fall into another man’s whiles; she would be the one leading this dance.

* * *

It had taken several discrete questions but Sansa finally had the answer she sought.  Willas would normally spend time each day in the rookery with the ravens around noon.  Writing a letter to her mother, she took hand delivered the letter instead of sending a servant.

She opened and shut the door quietly.  Looking around she found Willas off to the side with his back turned to her.  Smiling to herself she opened the door once more and closed it, not trying to keep the noise down.

This time he heard her and looked around at her.  “Lady Sansa.”  He offered her a bright smile.  “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Oh, lord Willas.  A pleasure as well.  I was just coming to send a letter to my mother.”  She held the small scroll in her hand up.  “Have you come to send one as well?”

“Yes,  it’s a nice distraction from all the goings on at the summit.”

She found the birds that were trained to fly to Winterfell and attached her letter to a bird’s foot.  “I’m writing to my mother.  She could not travel with us and stayed beyond with some of my younger siblings.”  She let the bird go and flew outside on its way north.  “And you?  A betrothed or a sweetheart perhaps?”

Willas blushed at her question and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  “Ah, no my lady.  I am not betrothed, nor do I have a sweetheart.  I was sending a letter back to grandmother about the day’s events.  She always wishes to keep up with what is happening.”

Sansa could not help but to smile.  No betrothed and no sweetheart.  She figured he was a little young to be wed already so the possibility of a wife was slim, he had also said nothing of a wife when denying the other two.  She was not a cruel woman to swoop in and steal away a man who was another’s.  With the way clear before her she could now act in full.

“The rookery here is much larger than Winterfell’s.  Does Highgarden have a large one?”

“Not this size no.  It is large though; there are many different towns in the Reach that need to be in contact with Highgarden.”

“I’ve read so much about southern knights and lords.  Is it true that the Reach is the most chivalrous of all the seven kingdoms?”  Sansa asked hoping to draw him more into the conversation.

“Well. Yes.  I would say so.”  He shifted nervously.  “Most of us train to become knights.”

Her eyes lit up.  “You trained to be knight?”  The only knights she knew where the members of the knigsguard, and they never said anything to her.

“I did.”  Willas sounded a little bit melancholy.  “That’s how I got this.”  He motioned to his right leg.  “Injured it at a tourney.”

Sansa’s bright face fell.  No wonder he seemed leery of talking about knights.  Still, he was a knight after all, even if it was for a short time only.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. We don’t have very many knights in the North.  I’ve always found them so different.”

Willas laughed. It was a short and dry laugh, not one filled with actual joy.  “I’m surprised you didn’t know.  Nearly everyone knows about it.  They enjoy talking about the crippled heir to Highgarden.  I think the Lannister’s have a running bet on if I will actually inherit my father’s title, or if it will fall to Garlan.”

“Garlan?”

“He is my younger brother, next in line after me.  Then there is Loras and then Margery, who is the youngest of my siblings.”

“I have a large family as well.  There are five of us.  I’m the oldest daughter and second oldest child.”

“All of us get along well enough.  I hope that is the same for you.”  He asked.

“We do.  I wish Arya would act more ladylike than she does, but I am starting to think that is a lost cause.”

Willas laughed, this time a full and happy one.  “Margery doesn’t have that problem she is nearly the personification of the maiden.”

Sansa turned to the door.  “I should be going now my lord.  Thank you for taking the time to speak with me.  I left a particularly enjoyable book in the library that I wish to return to.  There is a lovely chair in one of the upper alcoves that I have a habit of finding myself in at this time of the day.”

With a final look in his direction she could see that he was disappointed at her leaving.  At the door she gave him a smile again before closing the door.  He had remained stuck in his place watching her leave.

Once outside Sansa smirked to herself.  If he showed up at the library the next day the game would truly be in play.  And she was playing for keeps.

* * *

The very next day Sansa took more time than usual selecting her outfit for the day.  She had nothing overtly risqué to select from.  So instead she settled for an older dress that fit her better before she grew into her more womanly shape and was tighter across her bust.  She did her hair up and back to keep it from falling down the front of her dress.  Satisfied with the look she went about her day until it was time to leave for the library.

Once there she found the perfect alcove she had seen several days prior.  Above the two chairs that it contained was a large stained glass window of a bright yellow sunrise.  When she sat down the light would cascade around her and create a very attractive picture.

Selecting the book she had mentioned to Willas, she sat down and awaited the arrival of her naive suitor.

He was prompt, she like that.  She did feel a little guilty at having to make him climb the stairs to the upper floor however.  She could hear the uneven footfalls from where she sat.

When the sounds of his movement stopped she looked up from her book.  She smiled brightly when Willas looked at her and was blushing red on the tips of his ears.

He had taken the effort to dress well for their little meeting she noted approvingly.  He was clad in his house colors and his green tunic was studded and etched with gold.  She considered for a moment that if she were to wear green it would bring out the redness of her hair.

“Good morning my lord.  Or should I say good day, as I believe it is now past noon.”

Knocked out of his stupor Willas replied.  “Good day to you as well my lady.  I hope I am not intruding.”

Sansa waved to the seat across from her.  “Please sit my lord.  You are most welcome.”  She shot him a beguiling look.

She watched as he shuffled on his cane towards the chair and sat down.

Last evening she had spent some time with the other ladies of the court and had made discrete remarks about the Tyrell family.  Once the topic got around to Willas the younger unmarried girls in the group had expressed little interest for the young man.  His leg, shyness and interest in activities the young ladies found dull left him with few admirers.

Fools, the whole lot of them.  All because of an injury and a quiet nature.  Let them fawn over the prince.  As Willas’s wife her son would inherit the Reach.  With a quiet and shy man she was more likely to have sway over his decisions, she would be the most powerful woman in Westeros possibly.  It was highly unlikely she could muster such control over the prince, he was far too volatile for that.

“Is that the book you mentioned yesterday?”  Willas asked when he was situated comfortably, his leg stretched out in front of him.

“Yes, it’s a lovely collection of poetry.  Does Poetry interest you my lord?”

“I can’t say that it does.  I prefer to read histories myself.”  He twirled his cane nervously in his hand.

“Do you have a favorite?”

“I do.  I have an outstanding copy of a history of Jaehaerys the first.  Out of all the Targaryen’s he would have to be the most interesting.”

Another point in his favor Sansa mused.  Jaehaerys was the best king Westeros had ever known.  If Willas looked to emulate him his favor only grew in her eyes.  She would be his Alysanne, though she could do without the separations they went through.

The two discussed their mutual love of reading together.  They seemed to have shared an interest in the capital and had both come to find it did not live up to its high praise in the books they had read.

For a moment Willas hesitated before he asked her a question.  “Have you been to the stables my lady?”

“I have not.”

“If you would like, I could show you a few of house Tyrell’s mounts.  I bred them myself.”

Very good, a little initiative from his part, he showed some interest in her.  “I would like that very much my lord.”  She wouldn’t have to do all the work it seemed.

“How about tomorrow at noon, if you are free then.”

“Sounds like a plan then.”  She replied with a smile.

* * *

For her trip to the stables Sansa chose another older dress that could get dirty without her caring that much.  She had a pair of riding boots that she did not use much but would be better suited to the dirty stables.

On her way out of the rooms the Stark family was staying in her brother stopped her.  “Riding boots?  Are you planning on going for a ride outside of the city walls?”

“No.  I’m simply going down to visit the stables.”

Robb looked his sister in the eyes trying to discern what she was up to.  “Visit the stables?”

“Yes Robb, to visit the stables.  Are you going to do nothing but ask me questions?  Or is there a point to this.”  She did not want Robb interfering with her plans for Willas.  She did not know what he would think of them.  And frankly they were not his concern to her.

“You’ve never been one to spend time in the stables before.  You usually hide away in the library or the godswoods if you are not here in the rooms.”

Sansa huffed indignantly.  “I do not _hide away_.  I do not prefer the company of many of the courtly ladies and most of the men here.”

“Most of the men here.”  He asked.  “So there are some men whose company you prefer.”

“Don’t be stupid Robb, of course I prefer yours and fathers company to the rest of the men here.”

He studied her one more time before stepping out of her way.  “Enjoy your time then.”

She smiled wickedly.  “Oh I intend to.  I think it will be very productive.”  Without another look back she left the room and her brother behind before he could say anything more.

At the Stables Sansa was pleased to see that Willas was standing hear the entrance waiting for her.  “My lady.”  He said as he bowed.  “Thank you for coming.”

“You are welcome, but please call me Sansa.  May I call you Willas?”  She smiled as he blushed and agreed to her request.  “What do you plan on showing me today?”

“How about we start with my mount.  I don’t get to ride him much, but he has been a good companion to me.”

Willas led her through the stables to where the Tyrell mounts were kept.  Several of the stalls were draped in the deep green and gold of the lords of the Reach.

“These all belong to my father, Loras, and several of our knights.”  Willas said pointing out each horse.  “This is Highgarden.  He is a gelding.”  He said pointing to the last one.  “Not the most original name, but he’s mine.”

Sansa stood in front of the gelding and admired his deep brown coat.  He seemed rather docile and simple looked back at her with an almost expectant expression.

“I think it’s a perfect name.  It pays homage to your home.  You must like it then yes?”

“Oh yes.”  Willas said as he reached for a bag hanging on the opposite wall.  “I love Highgarden very much.  It’s beautiful with many different gardens to stroll through and our library is quite large.  I think you would enjoy it.”  He added with a hopeful air.

“I believe I would.  It sounds wonderful.”  She answered.  Willas made Highgarden sound delightful, perhaps the south was not all so bad.

“It’s time for some salt cubes.  In all this hot weather he needs to keep it up.”

“I didn’t know that.”  She replied as she watched Willas open the pouch and fish out several cubes.

“It’s very important.”  He handed her the cubes.  “Would you like to feed them to him?”

“How do I?”

“Simply hold them out right in front of his mouth.  He’ll take them right out of your hand.  Don’t worry he won’t bite you.  It may feel a bit funny however.”

She took the salt and did as Willas had instructed.  She stepped back instinctively as the large animal lumbered forward to get to the cubes in her hand.

The horses’ lips and tongue moved strangely as he took the salt.  Sansa laughed at the odd feeling.  Then as quickly as he had started to lick from her hand the cubes were gone. 

“See, you did well.”  He smiled at his horse and patted his head.  “Would you like to go for a ride?  You can ride Highgarden and I will take my father’s hors. He does not get out as much as he use to so it will be good for him.”

“I would love to.”  For the first time in their interactions Sansa truly desired to spend some time with Willas just for the pleasure of it all.

With the help of a stable boy Sansa was assisted onto Highgarden aided by her already tall stature.  When Willas was mounted on his father’s horse the pair eased their way out of the stables and into the courtyard.

The courtyard outside the stables was filled with dirt and easy for the horses to canter around in.  While the scenery was not the most pleasant, the two felt the company certainly was.

“My brother said he considered buying some of your horses, but he fears they will not take to the harsh winters in the North.”  Sansa said as Willas moved up by her side.

“I could see that being a problem.  I don’t have any dealings with the more hearty northern breeds.”

They continued to make circles around the yard and spoke more of the differences between southern and northern horses as well as more about their two families.  Whether it was from being on a horse or the actual topic of horses Sansa noted that Willas seemed much more relaxed and a little less shy than he had been.  Smiling to herself she devised a plan to see if she could bring out another blush from the young man.

“You seem very familiar with the lineage of your family Willas.”

“It’s something all of us are taught.  It also helps that I am interested in the subject, as well as the fact that I am father’s heir.”

“Do you know if our two houses have ever joined?”  Sansa asked, the most blatant indication yet of to what her intentions with the Tyrell were.

“Joined?”

“Married, intertwined, interbred.”  She grinned as she replied.

There it was.  Willas blushed fiercely on his face and ears.  “Ah, I do not believe so my lady.”

Sansa pouted at him.  “My lady?  Come now Willas I asked you to call me Sansa.”

“Offf cccourse Sansa.”  He stammered out in reply.

Deciding to let his stew in nervousness she kept quiet until she told him she wished to return to the stables.

Once the horses were in their stalls a stable boy came to assist Sansa down first.  With Willas still on his horse Sansa had a plan in mind.  When her feet touched the ground she knocked over a pale and the boy rushed to pick up the spilled oats that were in it.

Taking the opportunity she left the stall by herself and entered the one Willas was in.  “I can help you down.”

He looked at her uneasily for a moment before nodding.  Their hands clasped and he landed on his good leg off balance for a moment Sansa purposely pulled him just a little too hard and he fell forward into her.  She wrapped her arms around him and their faces came very close.

Growing up Sansa had endured some taunts and whispers about her height.  Now she quiet enjoyed the fact that she could look Willas in the eyes and not strain to look up at him.  Beyond a burgeoning desire to hold him, she hoped the little staged accident would continue the seduction she was working on him.  Instead the opposite seemed to happen.

Willas’s eyes went wide and he tried to scamper out of her reach without touching her.  If she would have been an observer to the scene she would have found it rather funny.

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to… that is.”  He started to babble and Sansa placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

“It’s not your fault Willas.  I pulled a little too hard.  You have not harmed me in any way.”

When they had untangled themselves Willas created a healthy distance between them.  His eyes searched around the room for something to break the awkwardness since he had no reply for her.  He settled on picking up a bucket and went to fill it with oats for the horses.

“Are we going to fed them all” She asked not wanting to let them part on shaky ground.  Perhaps this was a little too much for him.  She did not want him to think her a loose woman, she was not, but she did want him to know she desired him.

“I prefer to feed Highgarden on my own.  The stable hands will tend to the rest.  He is my responsibly after all.”  Wilas said careful to keep his eyes on his work.  He placed the bucket by its hooks on the door to Highgarden’s stall.  The horse started to munch away at his meal.

She admired his need to tend to his own horse rather than make others do it for him.  He was making her desire him as her husband even more.

“Thank you for showing me your horses, and for riding with me.  I had a lovely time.  I hope you did as well.”

At this he finally looked up at her with an earnest expression.  “I did, very much.  It was nice to introduce you to Highgarden.  He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Tomorrow I plan to stroll through the southern gardens; they have a small maze there.  Would you care to join me?”

“Yes.”  He answered quickly and enthusiastically.  “I would enjoy that.”

“Meet me by the entrance then, around noontime.”

“Tomorrow then.”  They smiled one last time and Sansa left the stables.  Good she thought to herself, everything seemed to be coming along nicely.

* * *

Robb was sitting by the door to their suits.  He seemed to be waiting for her.  “And where are you off to?”

“Don’t you have to be with father?”

“They are at recess, and you’re dodging the question.”  He looked pointedly at her.

“I am going to the gardens.  I’ve wanted to walk through the maze for a while now.”

Robb sighed.  “Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than a simple walk.”

Sansa only smiled at him as she left, her eyes danced with mischief.

It was a warm day outside.  While Sansa would have preferred a cooler day for personal reasons, she would spin the heat in her favor instead.  After walking through the maze she would seek out a shady spot away from the overbearing sun.  She would take Willas with her and her seduction of him would continue.

She arrived first at the maze but did not have to wait long.  Willas soon came with his cane in hand.

“Good day Willas.”

He returned her smile.  “Good day Sansa.”

Sansa held out her arm to loop through his own.  When he took her arm she smiled at him pleased.

“Do the gardens in Highgarden have anything like these?”

“I do not wish to sound boastful Sansa, but this is nothing compared to Highgarden.  The labyrinth as we like to call it is an intricate maze in between the outer and middle walls of Highgarden.  It is quite extensive.”

“Really?  Have you ever navigated it?”

“Oh yes.  A few times.  My brothers and I would organize little expeditions into the maze with supplies and tents when we were younger.  Of course we were never gone for long and there were always servants or guards who could find us if needed.”

“Then I will have to rely on your expertise then to keep me safe.”  She ran her hand up and down his arm as she spoke.  That lovely blush she so enjoyed coaxing out appeared again.

The pair made their way through the maze Willas described Highgarden in more detail and Sansa in turn told him about Winterfell.  Whenever they past a flowering bush Willas offered some insight into the plant.  He said most Tyrells learned something about plants and growing them by nature of being surrounded by them since birth.

After they had made it to the center of the maze Sansa suggested they return to a shade tree they had passed earlier.  A stone bench was available for them to sit on, so they settled in for a respite against the heat.

“Highgarden sounds like such a lovely place to grow up in.  I would hope to be able to raise my own children is such a place that brought them joy and adventure.  Do you want children Willas?”

The blush returned to his ears and face.  “I….I do.  And not just because I will need to secure the succession to Highgarden.”  He said softly.  “I have enjoyed the thought of becoming a father one day.”

A wave of guilt quickly washed over Sansa for playing with the young man’s emotions.  Even if she did want children of her own, many in fact, she would use this to her advantage.  Slowly she gently placed her hand over his.  When he looked at her she smiled softly, words not necessary at the moment.

They spend the rest of their time in the garden discussing their childhoods and the differences between growing up in the North and the Reach.

* * *

Sansa and Willas take every possible opportunity to seek each other out over the coming days.  From the favorite places in the gardens or the library to music rooms and the many halls of the Red Keep they spend time talking and exploring together.

Sansa continued her ensnarement of her chosen suitor.  At banquets she would give him knowing looks causing him to blush and slip between desire to look away and to behold the beautiful woman whom he was falling in love with.

On their walks she would make a point to sway her hips ever so slightly and seductively for him.  As a pair they become closer to one another.


	2. Sansa as Hades: Ch. 2

As the time for the conclave to end approached so too did the knowledge that the Tryell and Stark families would be departing back to their homes.  While she could have encouraged, or practically demanded from the besotted man, that he write her in Winterfell; she chose another tactic.

She would marry Willas Tyrell.  Soon.  While she doubted another would be able to break his attraction to her so soon she did not want to take any chances with the matter.  She would be the future Lady Tyrell.

On the eve of the day before the Starks were to leave Sansa met with Willas in the godswood.

“I think this is now one of my favorite places in Kings Landing.”  He said as he looked around.

Sansa placed her arm through his.  “And why is that?”  She asked playfully, knowing full well what his answer would be.

“Well, the godswood is a fascinating place, a little piece of the North this far south.”  He teased back at her.

“And.”

“And, it is where I meet you.”  He said quietly.

Sansa laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.  They sat down on the stone bench that Sansa had been sitting on the day they met.

Butterflies fluttered about in Sansa’s stomach.  She knew what she was here to do, and that he would most likely agree to her plan, still the idea of what she was about to pull off had her very nervous.

“Willas.”  Sansa said as she turned his face towards her own gently.  “I love you.”

A telltale red appeared on his face.  “I…I love you as well Sansa.”

Pushing down her nerves she made her move.  Taking his hands into hers she planted soft kisses on his knuckles.  “Come away with me Willas.  Let us be wed.  Please, I love you.”  She continued to kiss is hands softly.

Willas sat stupefied by her actions and words.

“I want to marry you Sansa, very much so, but should we tell our families?”  He fumbled his hands together nervously.

“I am a selfish woman Willas, I desire to have you all to myself.  I cannot bear to risk our families not agreeing to the marriage.”  She could feel his wall crumbling so she continued.  “There are other reasons.”  He looked at her expectantly.  “We would have to plan out a wedding, invite guests who are not here.  If we held it here in the capital some of our family would want to attend, it would take time for them to arrive.  Then there is a feast to plan out and, the bedding.  I would like to avoid such a thing.  We could have our own private ceremony with just the two of us.  Then afterwards we could be together, alone.”  She ran a hand down the side of his face softly.

She was by no means lying about avoiding the bedding ceremony.  The whole idea left her feeling much more afraid than she was used to.  She would have no control over the situation, over her own body if that were to occur.  No, she wished to avoid it at nearly any cost.  If she was able to get him away and wed and bed him quickly it could all be avoided and she would be his wife in full and could not be set aside.  This was the moment.

“We could wed in secret outside the city, and then have a lovely honeymoon together, just the two of us.  I would love to show you the North and my home.  We would be just like King Jaehaerys II and Queen Shaera who ran away to marry for love.”

She waited and held her breath as she watched him consider her words.

“Yes.”  He said at last.  “Yes, meet me at the stables.  We will take horses and leave the city.”  His words became ever stronger and confident as he spoke.  “Then we will find a septon in the Crownlands or even in the Riverlands to wed us.”

The pair embraced happily.

“I should go and get ready.  I will see you soon my love.”  Sansa turned and hurried out of the garden and to her rooms.  She opened the door quickly and found to her relief that it was empty.  Her family must still be a dinner.

It took her longer than she had hoped to get out of her dress and into one suitable for riding.  She stopped in her father’s room and wrote him a note that said she had found a man she wished to marry and was going to do so.

She slipped back out and walked as quickly as she could down the steps to the stable.  The only people she passed were guards or servants, not anyone who would know her.

Willas was awaiting her near the stables.  His traveling cloak was not the most inconspicuous.  It was covered in gold flowers fitting of his status as a noble of the Reach.

Willas greeted her with a kiss.  “Sansa.”

“Willas.”  She wrapped her hands together behind his neck and looked into his eyes.  He was clearly nervous but happy at the same time.

At the stall were Highgarden and the other Tyrell mounts were Sansa asked where they were planning on going.  She had hoped to take him to the North to avoid anyone from separating them.  She had a better chance at calming her own family down than she did his, who were likely to not be impressed by her seduction of their heir.

“Where shall we travel to Willas?”

He was busy saddling Highgarden and his father’s horse, the task made more difficult with his leg.  “I was thinking we could ride to Hayford.  It is not that far north of here and we could wed in the sept there.  From there, … I don’t know yet.  I just want to be with you.”

She had to assist Willas onto his horse and then used some movable stairs to get onto Highgarden.  The sun was well on its way down when they rode through the streets of Kings Landing. 

This was exhilarating.  The freedom she felt as she rode through the town with the man she was going to wed.  There was not much time for talking as they kept up a good time on their horses.

* * *

The sun had long since dipped below the horizon when they arrived at Hayford.  The sept was easy enough to find with its large dome dominating the surrounding structures.

The septon was displeased at first at their late arrival and request to be wed.  He was much more impressed with their gold and their noble names.

Growing up she had always wanted to marry, and marry well, the ceremony itself was not a source of much daydreaming.  The result was always more important to her.

Under the light of several braziers and torches Sansa Stark and Willas Tyrell recited their vows.  Her maiden cloak was a simple white one that had been s up on short notice.  The same was true for the light green one that Willas draped on her shoulders.  She was now Sansa Tyrell, if in name only.  She would rectify that as soon as possible she thought to herself as they exited the sept in search of the inn.

The inn itself was relatively quiet when the entered.  Several patrons were sitting around at different tables finishing their drinks and meals.  No one paid much attention to them.  All in all this was risky for the future lord and lady of Highgarden to be on their own, but Sansa’s plan had come through and she was now married to Willas.

“Could my wife and I have your best room for the night? And two places in your stable for our horses?”  Willas asked the innkeeper.

Wife.  The word was a little strange to her, but very pleasant to hear coming from Willas.

After paying, they both went back out to take their mounts to the stable.  They were already tired from all the traveling they had done.  After seeing to their horses for the night they returned to the inn.  Their room was located at the end of the hallway on the second floor.  It overlooked the side street below and contained a nice sized bed and fireplace.

With a groan Willas sat down on the bed.  “Tired?”  She asked.  He nodded.

She quickly stripped down to her shift and sat next to her husband.  “Need some help there sleepy head?”

He gave a tired laugh and nodded.  She helped him out of his jacket and pants.  It was the first glimpse she caught of his knee, it was misshapen.  The obvious result of his jousting injury.

Once he was as undressed as she they got underneath the covers.

Exhausted as she was a surge of nerves flooded her body.  Would he want to consummate their marriage tonight?  She was not opposed to this, in fact it would be necessary to seal their marriage, but she was tired and not sure how to proceed.

“Willas?”  She called out softly.

“hmm?”  She could tell he was nearly asleep.

“Ah, I’m amenable if you would like to…”

He shifted to his side to look at her better.  “I am interested in consummating our marriage Sansa, I want to make love to you very much so.”  He said softly while stroking a stray strand of hair.  “Tonight though we are both ready to just sleep do you not think?  I think tomorrow will allow us do have a proper wedding night.”

She snuggled up closer to his warmth.  “Not tomorrow night I hope I might not be able to wait that long.”

Willas wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.  “Let’s just go to seep now and worry about that tomorrow.”

She did not voice any more complaints.  Tomorrow then, she would be Willas Tyrell’s wife in full and no one would be able to stop it.

* * *

The inn, while relatively clean, was not the nicest place she had stayed it, still it was better than the tents they had occasionally slept in on their way south to the capital weeks ago.

“We haven’t really talked about where we wanted to go next.  This is all so sudden.”  They were sitting at the small table in their room eating breakfast as the town below them was starting their daily routine.

“I would love to show you the North, consider it a honeymoon.”

Willas smiled and agreed.  “Alright.”

They spent the early morning hours buying supplies to take with them before continuing north.  They also hired a few sell swords to guard them at least as far as Greywater Watch and the Stark lands.

They strolled arm in arm through the marketplace Sansa stopped at a fruit stand.  “Oh, they have pomegranate.  A favorite of mine.”  She bought one along with some food they would need until they could reach the next inn on the journey.

As they left the stand Sansa leaned in close to Willas’s ear.  “Willas, we never got a proper wedding night.”

The flushed look she had come to enjoy returned.  “Yes, ah… I suppose now may be a good time.”  He looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Sansa laughed and looped her arm through his.  “I do believe now would be a good time husband.”

This time her nerves were tempered by a clear head and not a sleepy one.  In their room Willas locked the door and sat on the bed fidgeting with his hands.

Sansa took the pomegranate and cut it open; cutting the fruit into pieces she placed them on a plate and brought it over to the bed.  She popped one of the slices into her mouth.  “Hmmm.  That’s good.”

Holding one up to Willas she offered it to him.  “Would you like one?”  He opened his mouth and Sansa slipped the slice in with a giggle.  Sansa alternated eating a piece and then feeding the next to her husband.  When the plate was gone she set it aside and gently pushed Willas onto his back.

When she joined him in lying down she kissed him gently.  Keeping her actions slow they stayed like that for several minutes, relishing in the easy comfort they took from one another.

When their kisses became more heated and fervent Sansa gently swung her leg over his thighs and sat atop him.  She watched as his expression flickered between apprehension and desire.  It took a little maneuvering on her part as they tried to fit together.  Eventually they found the right angle and their coupling began in earnest.

“You are mine and I am yours.”  Sansa whispered seductively in her husband’s ear as she rose and sank down slowly upon him.

Their first time did not last long as they were both inexperienced.  Sansa relished the feeling of care he gave her and she to him as well as the fact that she had secured herself as his wife at last.

“We should probably clean up and get ready to leave.”  Sansa was running her hand idly over her husband’s chest.  She did not want to leave right away, but they did have a ways to go until they reached Winterfell.

“Alright.”  Willas sat up and kissed her check.

They helped each other dress and made their way to the stables and their horses.  Their strength renewed for the journey ahead.

* * *

The way along the Kingsroad north was long.  Once they reached Greywater Watch they were welcomed with respect and some worry.  Apparently her father had already sent word that his eldest daughter had eloped and all the Stark bannermen were to keep an eye out for her appearance.  The same was true of house Tyrell.

With the disappearance of their heir the house was thrown into an uproar they were told.  They had accused house Stark of abducting Willas and were demanding his return.  Sansa looked to her husband as they ate their dinner.  “You have told them about us have you not?”

He struggled under her gaze.  “I… had not thought of it, the past few weeks have been rather diverting.”

Sansa frowned.  While she knew her marriage to Willas would likely cause some commotion in Westeros she hoped it would be the catalyst for a major incident between the two houses.

“Willas you should write to them, today even.  Tell them that you are well and have married me and we are visiting my family in the North for the time.”

“Alight.  I’m sorry to worry you and my family.  I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

She reached out and took hold of his hand.  “I understand Willas, and I think your family will as well.  We have been rather busy haven’t we?”  She added with a smile and was rewarded with a slight blush.

That night Willas dispatched a raven with a letter stating that he was in good health and had indeed eloped with the former Sansa Stark.  They were planning on returning to Highgarden after they toured his wife’s home in the North.

Sansa was elated when they finally spotted Winterfell in the distance.  It was a great black mass on a hill.  “There it is Winterfell.”  She pointed it out to her husband.  “We never saw father and the others on the way here.  We probably will arrive before they will; still, mother will be happy to see us.”  She hoped at least.  She wasn’t sure how her mother would take the news of her marriage this quickly, much less to a southern lord on the other side of the kingdom and without her father’s knowledge.

As they rode through the gates of Winterfell Sansa could not help but smile as Willas gazed around taking everything he could in.  The man was always eager to learn new things.  They had certainly been learning new things in the bed as they had traveled.  This time it was Sansa’s turn to blush at the thought.

Quickly clearing her head she led Willas to the steps of the keep.  When servants had taken the reins from them and helped them down she offered a hand to her husband as he struggled a little in the mud of the courtyard.  It had been misty the whole day and she was eager to get the southerner inside and in front of a fireplace before he caught a cold.

“Sansa!”  Sansa cringed inwardly at the angry voice of her mother.  She clearly was not pleased then.

Putting on the best bright expression she could she turned to her mother.  “Mother!  I’m so glad to see you again.  Where are Bran and Rickon?”

Lady Stark strode down the steps with an air of regalness.  “Don’t you change the subject on me young lady.  What is this about you running off with a man?  Getting married without your fathers say?  Did you even think to write about any of this?  You gave no indication that you were courting at the capital and then you run off with…”  She glanced at Willas.  “I assume him.”  She stepped menacingly up to the Tyrell.  “Did you seduce my daughter?”  She said dangerously.

Sansa put herself between her husband and mother.  “Mother Willas did not seduce me.  He has been nothing sort of proper with me.”

Her mother did not look convinced but relented.  “Come inside at least I’ll have a room prepared for you.”

“We are married mother.  Willas will sleep in my room with me.”

Her mother gave a backward glance at her daughter and son in law and sighed.  The trio said nothing more as they entered the keep.

When they had settled in the great hall and the fireplace with some food before them her mother started in with her questions.  Sansa told her how they had met in Kings Landing, the time they had spent together and then their rushed and secret wedding.  She seemed to accept everything but Sansa’s explanation need for a quick wedding.  She loved her mother deeply.  Sansa simply had no desire to follow completely in her mother’s footsteps.

Catlyn Stark had zero say in who she was to wed.  Originally she was betrothed to her uncle and then to her father after the death of his brother.  Sansa wanted to be the one to choose when and who she married.

The first night in Winterfell was the most peaceful sleep both Sansa and Willas had in many weeks.  When she had left for the south returning with a husband in her bed was not something she had dreamed would happen, but was welcome nonetheless.

“How about I take you to the godswood first, since that was where we met in the south before I let you lose yourself in the library.”  She joked with husband at breakfast.  She knew that he would be occupied for hours each day now consuming whole volumes on the history of the North.

Sansa had selected a warm coat made of wolf pelts for Willas to wear in the cold, or at least what he considered cold.  For her the Northern air was fresh and cool.

“The godswood here is so much larger than anything I’ve seen before.  It’s even larger than the one we have in Highgarden.”  He exclaimed as they walked through the leaves.

Sansa led him through the trees to the small black pool at the heart of the woods.  “Here is the heart tree.”  She pointed to the carved face in the tree.

“Are they all different then?  This one looks nothing like the ones elsewhere.”

“I can’t say absolutely that they are all different, though I do believe they are.  They were carved long ago by the First Men.  I doubt they are the same across all of Westeros.”

There was no bench to sit on comfortably so she helped him down to the ground without hurting his leg before sitting beside him.

“It’s quite peaceful here.  I almost feel like we are outside the castle, perhaps even in another place in time all together.”

Sansa sighed and leaned into him.  “It is peaceful here.  In the summer, if it’s not snowing, this is one of my favorite places to read outside.  I could sit here and get lost for hours at a time reading different stories and poems.”  She played with the curls of her husband’s hair.  “Stories of gallant knights and ladies.  Off course I found my own knight who is far better.”

* * *

The next morning the Tyrells arrived at breakfast in the great hall to receive a shock.  At the head table sat Lord Stark next to his wife.  The imposing man looked up as the pair entered the room.  Sansa could feel Willas tense up but could read nothing from her stoic father.

“Father.”  She said warmly as they approached the table.  She noted that none of her other siblings were present.

“Sit.”  Ned Stark pointed to two chairs nearby.  An uncomfortable silence fell over the table.  “There are those who would say that lord Willas abducted my daughter and ran off with her.  There are those who would say my daughter seduced lord Willas and ran away with him.”  He looked at Sansa as he spoke.  “Which one of these is true?”

Sansa steeled herself for confrontation, even though there was little they could do to her marriage, she was wedded and bedded now, she did not want to upset her family too much.

“Neither father.  Willas and I love one another and wished to be married, so we did.”

The Stark patriarch looked at Willas directly for the first time.  “I love you daughter my lord.  We were wed at Hayford the night we left.  I did not dishonor her.”

“Willas never laid a hand on me until we were married father.”  Sansa cut in.  “I love him and desire the match.”

At her words her father searched her face.  He no doubt knew her true reasons for wedding lord Willas Tyrell, but kept his mouth shut.  It was a good and advantageous match for her, he would not be able to deny that.

“You still should not have done it Sansa.”  The man ran a hand through his beard before he pulled out a letter.  “This is from Highgarden.  They do not believe your letters stating that Willas is well and agreed to the match.  They accuse you of seducing him and that we are keeping him hostage.  I have tried to explain to them when I was in Kings Landing that we gained nothing from holding their heir hostage.  Now they have cut off all food trade from the Reach to the North.  Their grain is necessary to prepare for winter.”  He placed the letter down before Sansa and Willas.

Willas quickly unfurled the letter and glanced over it.  Indeed they did not believe his letters home and had stopped food shipments to White Harbor.

‘You cannot stay here.”  Her father said with a slightly strained voice.  Her mother looked sad but said nothing.  “The grain shipments must be resumed.  You are to return with your Husband to Highgarden and convince the Tyrells to open up shipments of grain once more.”

“But we only just arrived father!  I wanted to see you and the rest of the family before returning south.”

Her father groaned and sat back in his chair.  “You know I am right Sansa.  I will accompany you to White Harbor.  There you will board a boat and travel south to the Reach.”  His expression softened and hi took his daughters hands in his own.  “We will still have some time together, but the good of the North needs to come first.”

Their time in Winterfell was not long.  What little time there was had a cloud hanging over it of her sudden and unapproved marriage to Willas.  While not entirely the same Sansa knew her father saw shades of his sister’s abduction in the whole affair and disapproved of the events for that reason alone.

True to his word he did accompany them to White Harbor and ensured that they boarded a sturdy ship he hired for the trip around Westeros to the Mander in the Reach.

She was seasick during much of the voyage.  This caused time to pass by even slower than it seemed to.  It wasn’t until Sansa realized it was not mere seasickness but the early stages of pregnancy that the illness became much more bearable.  Willas was elated when she told him her suspicions.  They agreed to have the maester at Highgarden and a midwife confirm her pregnancy and ensure a good one.  The prospect of children thrilled her, the idea of securing the Tyrell line did as well.  It would help create her place amongst the many Tyrells that called Highgarden home.

When the ship they traveled on reached the mouth of the Mander they opted for a barge to sail north to Highgarden.  Willas told Sansa such a thing was common, especially during the warm summers.

The slower barge was much more comfortable for her than the rough ocean waters.  Her nights were still spend in the embrace of her husband, the man she had to admit that she now loved, even if he would be stripped of his titles and birthright she would follow him.  This was a surprise to her at first, but she welcomed it.

Highgarden was nothing like Winterfell.  To Sansa’s eyes Highgarden was a painting someone had brought to life from a dream.  The great curtain walls were a bright white and the multitude of towers bore the dark green of house Tyrell.  And to think she would be Lady of all this one day, her son would rule over this.

“Do you think we will receive as frosty a welcome as we did in Winterfell?”  She asked.

Willas frowned in concentration.  “I don’t think so.  In all my life I’ve only seen my father angry once, that was when I fell from my horse at the tourney.  I know mother will be pleased to meet you.  Grandmother is always cross, so don’t take it too personally.”

The docks for Highgarden’s barges were a little south of Highgarden.  From there they rode in a splendid wheelhouse to Willas’s home.

This time it was Sansa’s turn to gape at everything she saw.  The many different walls that fortified Highgarden were unlike anything she had ever seen before.  “There is the maze” Willas said as he pointed out to the thick bush growth outside the wheelhouse.  “Perhaps one evening we can explore it together soon.”

“I would like that.”  She said as she held on to his hand.

A solitary lady stood regally at the steps to the grand keep.  If Sansa had to guess she would say that this was the Lady of Highgarden and Willas’s mother.

When the wheelhouse came to a stop and a servant had opened the door Willas got out and helped his wife after him.

“Mother.”  He said greeting the woman who was waiting for them.  “It’s good to see you again.  May I introduce you to Sansa, my wife.”

Lady Tyrell smiled and held out her hands to Sansa.  “Hello Sansa.  We are all so very happy to have you and Willas back home with us.”

A little shocked at the bright welcome Sansa returned the smile and took her goodmother’s hands in her own.

“Thank you Lady Tyrell.”  She said with a slightly nervous voice.

Alerie Tyrell eyed her knowingly.  “You must have been nervous because of the raven we sent.”

Sansa nodded.

“Well, now that you are here and Willas seems to be in good spirits I am pleased.  We were not sure what had transpired after you left the capital.”

“We wanted to visit Sansa’s home mother.  The North was a fascinating place.  I believe I would like to return one day.”  He looked around for the rest of his immediate family.  “Are the rest of the family not in Highgarden?”

“Your father is busy at the moment with his seneschal.  Your grandmother is up in her rooms.  Garlan, Loras and Margaery are visiting with the Fossoway’s right now.  They won’t’ be back for another month.”

Sansa placed an arm on her husband’s shoulder.  “Mother perhaps we can continue this later.  Sansa is tired and needs to rest.  She needs to keep her energy up.”

“I see.”  Lady Tyrell said with a knowing look at Sansa’s waist.  “I hope you feel well enough to come and visit me in my solar tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it Lady Tyrell.”

* * *

Lady Tyrell’s solar was nothing sort of spectacular.  Sansa had to keep herself focused to not marvel at the elaborate decorations of the room. A room that would one day be hers, not that she hopped to inhabit the beautiful room anytime soon.

“Ah there you are Sansa.”  Alerie Tyrell greeted her warmly.  From what little time Sansa had spent with the woman she seemed a genuinely pleasant type, much like her husband.

“Lady Tyrell.”  Sansa curtsied in front of her mother in law.  She could hear lady Olena scoff from where she sat.  She was starting to understand why she wall called the queen of thorns.

“That won’t be necessary here Sansa, please call me Alerie, or mother if you would like.”  Her goodmother motioned to the place reserved for her at the table.  A spread of different breads, jams and cheeses had been set out.

“So.”  The queen of thorns began.  “You’re the young thing that caught Willas’s eye.  At least he has good taste.”

Sansa said nothing, unsure of how to respond to such a statement from the vaunted Queen of Thornes.

“I believe what lady Olena means is that we were not expecting Willas to do something so, rash.  He has never acted in such a way before.  To be frank, it wasn’t what we had planned.”

Sansa’s curiosity was piqued.  Not what they had planned?  Did they have another woman for him to wed?  He had never mentioned another woman or hinted at her existence.

“So we hope this all works out the way we had originally wished it to.  I believe it can.”  Lady Tyrell finished.

“Why did you marry my grandson?  And do not tell me it is because of his good looks or studious mind, we know about that.”  The elder woman said quick and to the point.

Sansa considered the question for a moment.  The women she was seated with seemed sincere enough and the facts of her marriage could not be changed now.  Still they could make her life difficult if they wished.  She looked between the two and decided to tell the truth.

“It is true that I find Willas attractive and I do admire his academic leanings.  I married him though to secure a good place for me and my children.  It will be my son that will bear the title of Lord of Highgarden one day, I will do everything in my power to see that he inherits a prosperous land.  That my children can live in peace and prosperity.”

“Good.”  Was all lady Olena said as she reached for her cup.

“It seems the gods have brought you to us then Sansa.  We have been looking for just the right lady for my son, and it appears that is you.”

At this Sansa was confused at their positivity to her reasons for marrying into the family.

“We love our Tyrell men, you do love my son Sansa?”

“I do, very much so.”

Lady Tyrell smiled happily.  “They are such good men, but sometimes require guidance, lest the do something rash.  But, I will not have you toying with my sons affection.”

Now Sansa was very confused.

“He did not take liberties with you did he?”  Alerie switched to subject to Willas.

“Oh, no.  He was very gentlemanly towards me.  I did offer his some slight liberties, but he declined them.”

Alerie smiled knowingly.  “I am pleased then.  He still listens to what I have taught him.”

“Bah, enough about my grandsons behavior.  You have tenacity child.  We will need that drive to keep house Tyrell on its secure path.”  Olena Tyrell cut in.

“Are you saying that… you run house Tyrell?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes.”  Alerie selected several pieces of bread for her plate.

“The men can wave their swords at each other and strut around in their suits of armor, but when they need suggestions or advice.  They come to us.”  She motioned between the trio.  “A whispered idea after a night of passion, a request at breakfast, these are some of our tools to check their wilder ideas.”

“I see.”  It was a lot for her to take in.  Perhaps she would have more friends here than she previously thought.

“Now.  How is my grandchild treating you?”  Lady Tyrell asked.

Sansa moved her hand over the slight swell of her mid drift hidden by her dress.  “Quite well, the maester told me it was too early to feel any movement.”

Sansa spent the rest of the day in pleasant company with the ladies of Highgarden.  Olena she learned was the most politically minded and did not care much for more ladylike pursuits.  That or she was just a grumpy old lady.  Lady Tyrell was closer to Sansa in her enjoyment of ladies arts and had promised to take Sansa under her tutelage to learn about becoming the next Lady of Highgarden.

* * *

“Did you have a pleasant time with mother and grandmother?”  Willas asked that night in the privacy of their chambers.

“Yes.   Your mother and I will be working together as she helps me learn more about her role.  She is a very lovely lady.”

Willas kissed the top of her head.  “I’m glad you and mother are getting along.  I trust grandmother is not to abrasive to you.”

“Oh, I think we understand each other.”  She smiled to herself.

The couple snuggled closer together and pulled the sheets up.  “It’s good to be home.”  Willas said sleepily.

“It is.”  Sansa replied.  It wasn’t a promise.  It was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was planned as a two in one story of sorts. One story would be Sansa playing the role of Hades and the other one would have Willas as Hades. While working through the Willas plot line I just had to scrap it as I didn't like it. At some point I fully intend to return to this idea and add it to this work.


End file.
